prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Midorikawa Siblings
The is a family of siblings in Smile Pretty Cure!. The group consists of 7 siblings (3 brothers and 4 sisters), of which Nao is the oldest. The younger siblings are Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, Kouta and Yui. As their parents are active members of the neighbourhood council, they are often away from home and Nao has the responsibility of taking care of her 6 siblings. Most of the siblings made their first appearance in episode 4, while Yui made hers in episode 42. Siblings Midorikawa Nao Nao is the oldest sibling and the oldest girl in the group, being 14 years old and in middle school. She has long dark green hair which she ties up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon, and dark green eyes. As she is the oldest, she does household chores such as cooking and cleaning, and also looks after her younger siblings and brings them out to play. Her English name is April. Please see main page on Nao for more. Midorikawa Keita is the second oldest sibling and the oldest boy in the group, seeming about elementary school age. He has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to be the most mischievous of the bunch and often leads the others on in made-up games. His English name is Calvin. Midorikawa Haru is the third oldest sibling and the middle girl in the group, seeming about elementary school age. She has shoulder-length brown hair which she ties up in a side tail with a yellow hairtie, and brown eyes. She is often seen holding Kouta and taking care of him. Her English name is Harriet. Midorikawa Hina is the fourth oldest sibling and the second youngest girl in the group, seeming about elementary school/preschool age. She has shoulder-length brown hair which she ties up in two twin tails with red ribbons, and brown eyes. She would help Nao in some chores and wants to be like Nao. Her English name is Hannah. Midorikawa Yuuta is the third youngest sibling and the middle boy in the group, seeming about preschool age. He has long floppy brown hair and the lightest shade of brown eyes among the siblings. When he first sees Candy in episode 4, he mistakes her for a raccoon toy. His English name is Hugo. Midorikawa Kouta is the second youngest sibling and the youngest boy in the group, and is just a toddler. He has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to love soft toys and so takes an instant liking to Candy when he spots her in Miyuki's bag in episode 4. He can only use simple words, such as "Mommy" (Okaa-tan). His English name is Cody. Midorikawa Yui is the youngest sibling and the youngest girl in the group. She has brown hair just like most of the others, and is born at the end of episode 42. Her English name is Nina. Trivia *Nao is the only one of the siblings to have green hair like their mother. * Nao is the only one of the siblings to have green eyes, while the rest of the siblings have brown eyes. *The siblings seem to enjoy playing soccer, reflecting Nao's skill at the sport. *Voice actor trivia: **Interestingly, although there are 3 male siblings in the family, all 6 siblings are voiced by female voice actresses. **Akasaki Chinatsu, who voices Haru, also voices student council member Terada Runa as well as random female students in Nanairogaoka Middle School. **Fujii Yukiyo, who voices Hina, has also played minor roles in Fresh Pretty Cure! and'' Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, notably as Shiku Nanami. She also voices Hinata Mariko, a minor character from ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. **Nakagami Ikumi, who voices Yuuta, also voices random female students in Nanairogaoka Middle School. **Hikida Ryouko, who voices Kouta, has also played minor roles in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. **Terasaki Yuka, who voices Keita, also voices Raquel from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Yui is the second baby born during the season after Hanasaki Futaba from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **She shares the same name as Nanase Yui, a suporting character in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure!